


Magic

by RagingHomo



Series: To Be a Family [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin is always right, Other, Parenthood, and he is teaching their daughter to be a little shit too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: So when Merlin stormed into the throne room, interrupting an audience between him and some of his most trusted knights and advisors and announced that ‘Eliza has magic! She just cast her first spell!’  Arthur knew that he needed to mentally prepare himself for the gloating that was sure to come.Merlin knew that their daughter was magic, Arthur wasn't so sure. When Merlin was proven right, he just had to gloat a little (or a lot).
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: To Be a Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743490
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	Magic

It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t want their daughter to have magic. No, he would be thrilled if she possessed the same skills as his husband. It was just that he didn’t see the signs. He thought Merlin was just looking for something he so desperately wanted. Because, really, what were the odds of the greatest sorcerer the world had ever known and the King of Camelot adopting a child who just so happened to have magic? 

So when Merlin stormed into the throne room, interrupting an audience between him and some of his most trusted knights and advisors and announced that ‘Eliza has magic! She just cast her first spell!’ Arthur knew that he needed to mentally prepare himself for the gloating that was sure to come. 

“That’s fantastic!” Arthur meant it, too. But then he saw that shit eating grin on his husband’s face and suddenly, he didn’t feel so good about this new discovery. 

“If you came here to say I told you so, Merlin, it can wait until after I’m out of my meeting, I’m sure.” 

“Arthur, you are my King and my husband, and I love you. I would never say I told you so,” Merlin’s voice was far too sweet for Arthur’s liking. “However, I know somebody who will,” he stepped aside, revealing their nine year old daughter, Eliza. 

“Papa told you so!” She shrieked, earning a sea of laughter from his council.

“Okay, now, stick your tongue, like we practiced,” Merlin instructed and Eliza did so.

“This is _adorable_ ,” Arthur sounded unimpressed. “Is that all you came for?”

“Nope!” Merlin exclaimed cheerfully. “I hate to do this, really, I do, but I’m going to need you to admit I was right.” 

“Really, Merlin?” 

“Really.”

“ _Merlin._ ” 

“ _Arthur._ ” 

Arthur sighed, he really needed to speed this up if he was going to get any work done today. “you were right” he muttered under his breath.

“I’m sorry, your highness, what was that?” 

“Oh for- You were right, Merlin! Once in thirteen years of marriage, live it up!” He yelled, no real anger in his words. He probably should’ve just listened to his husband in the first place. He was almost always right, not that Arthur would ever admit that to him. 

“And another way of saying that would be that… you were wrong.” 

“Get out of my throne room.” 

“Gladly,” Merlin said, his voice still smug. “ _We_ have magic to learn.”

Oh, God. Arthur thought to himself. They’re going to burn down my castle.


End file.
